From Afar
by GypsyNextDoor
Summary: Warning: one-sided lesbian fluff.One-shot,short. A girl named Umber, broods over thoughts of her beloved ... who doesn't even realize that she loves her!


From Afar

By: GypsyNextDoor

This is a original character and universe story, if you do not like either of these things you may want to click the back button. Also, Gypsy Next Door does not own Kingdom Hearts or Yu-Gi-Oh and similarities in names or characters of other series are just coincidences. Thank You for Reading.

Hey, guys! This is Dj-DuskStar filling in for GND. This is about Umber from Gnd's video's and comics. If you'd like to learn more about her check out her video's from the link on my website .com.

I sat at the table, an open book in front of me. Everyone thought I was reading, but this was an illusion. I really watched from the corner of my eye as Axel took Monarch by the hips and spun her around. Monarch let out squeals of laughter as though she were a pup. I remembered her once saying, "I'm just a little kid in a woman's body."

"Umber," she suddenly called, grinning at me. "Come and join us darling!" I smiled shyly and shook my head.

"May I have this dance , little lady?" asked Gamzee, one of the troll kids Monarch was currently hosting. Monarch grinned and took his hand. they began to dance energetically, pulling some of the others on the dance floor with them. I did a quick scan. Snape was leaning against a wall in the corner. Brice and Angel sat together at another table. Gene was standing by the door , playing with his paddle ball, again. Three of the newest arrivals, Yami Yugi, Marik, and Bakura, were standing next to the dance floor. All were casually watching Monarch, the dozens of other guests of the Rebel Princess's going unnoticed to them. They were watching her with a look I knew well by now. It was the same one I'd seen on Saix when he had come to check up, the same one I'd seen in Gamzee's eyes when Monarch wasn't looking. Though she was currently Axel's mate, they all wanted her for their own. Yet, she never even guessed that any of them wanted her... or that I did to. Monarch had always known I was a lesbian, and the others had eventually learned too. Monarch herself had never guessed that she was the woman of my dreams, the reason I'd never looked at any other girl she thought were my type. Since knowing Monarch, the obsession of frequent fevered dreams I'd had since meeting her in Port Royal, under a false identity. She had no idea of any of this, taking the various times I had flirted with her as friendly jokes. I couldn't stand it! men had hurt her in the past, abused her, tried to claim her as property and had wished to date her simply for her looks. Why couldn't she see that I was right for her? I'd never lay a harmful hand on her, and would beat anyone who did to a pulp. I'd treat her like an actual human being, giving her all the pleasures of life that she deserved. I was in love with her for her spirit, her personality, her talents, her inner beauty, everything about her ,besides just her body. I loved her more than anything, and I would prove that to her night and day. Yet she didn't see. She thought herself in love with Axel. Though he said he loved her back, I knew this was a lie. He was a nobody, and Nobodies don't love. Monarch, however, thought he did, so she practically gave him her heart. They were no match! He was a fire element, she was a water! She did not seem to care though. How could she not see that I needed her, that every breath I took was filled with longing for her? Why did she not see that I loved her? She deserved better that Axel, better than all these men. I could, and would provide her with everything she'd ever need or want, but I said nothing. Though my heart ached, I knew I would remain silent. It was not the right time to tell. So I, shy little Umber, simply sat and watched the love of my life from afar.

So what do you guys think? Criticism welcome! All flames will be sent to the fireplace. Tell us what you think and see more at .com. Thank You for Reading!


End file.
